Return to Neverland
by Angel of BlackFrost
Summary: Melissa, Peter and Joseph. John's great grandchildren. Niamh, Michael's great-granddaughter. Natasha Angela Darling, Wendy's great-granddaughter. What will happen when the new generation of Darlings are kidnapped by Hook? (I suck at summaries and this is my first Fanfiction! R&R)


It was a warm summers night in the year of 2013. It was the 26th of June and the summer holidays started in Scotland. Well for the Darling kids anyway, Natasha Angela Darling with her cousins Niamh Moira, Joseph John and Peter Michael were going back to England, their old home before moving to Scotland 3 years ago, all going to see their great aunt Wendy, and in Natasha's case, her loving grandmother.

Natasha and Niamh were sitting at the back of her fathers van, as Melissa, Peter and Joseph sat in the middle of the mini van. Her father and step-mother in front.

"Gran I cant wait to see you, i have missed you so much" She cried with happiness on the phone as Wendy let out a little laugh.

"Oh darling i miss you too, Niamh and the others. How's Scotland?" She asked her granddaughter who sighs miserbly, Niamh doing the same like an echo.

"Dont get me wrong, i love Scotland..It's just... We need better weather and less school" She said"Oh, and more holidays because i miss you, we want more holidays to come see you, listen to you're Peter Pan stories in the nursery... I miss them" Natasha said truthfully, trying to hold back tears as Niamh held her hand.

"I can just smell the homemade coco and it doesnt taste the same when you're not there making them" Niamh pitched in. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Oh my darlings... You'll be here soon and i cant wait to give you a big hug. Toodles cant wait to see you both too"

Natasha smiled as Niamh giggled. Toodles was like their grandfather, always there when needed, either on phone or letters.

"Tell him we love him" Natasha said"and we cant wait for more stories!"Niamh and Natasha say, sounding more excited by the minute.

Wendy laughs"I will darlings i will!"

"Natasha i want the phone!" Melissa whined" I want to talk great aunt Wendy!"

Natasha sighs with annoyance as she knew she had to give Melissa the phone

"Alright just hand me the phone back when you're done" Natasha says, sending her a warning look"Just because you're oldest does not mean you can get what you want"

Melissa sticks her toung out, giving her a little glare before taking the phone off her.

This sets Natasha off.

"Not again! another 3 hours of this"Niamh whines, banging her head off the car window waiting for them both to stop whining.

Which never happend. They carried on for another minute before Niamh snapped.

"Natasha!"Niamh shouted over Melissa who deliberitly ignored her now.

"WHAT?"

"Give it a rest! I love you and all but...JollyRodger! If you both dont stop bickering then i'll throw myself out this van window and make myself land in a ditch!"

Natasha sighs in exasperation" Well arent we being dramatic eh? you should win a bloody oscar"

Niamh smiled saracsticly and folded her arms "Why thank you! Now do you're best cousin a favour and shut up"

Natasha laughs and turns to look out the car window, to look at the beautiful night sky that sparkled brightly with the stars.

"I just wish Peter Pan would come and take us to Neverland"Natasha sighs"To take us away from this chaotic life"

Peter heard this and snickerd.

"Why the hell do they believe in this Peter Pan rubbish?" Peter asks Joseph quietly who was playing with his iPhone.

"Dunno.. It's Niamh and Natasha Pete, it's aunt Wendy who tells them the stories, she has done since they where little, before moving to Scotland"

Peter rolls his eyes" It's complete and utter rubbish!"

Joseph sighs in annoyance" Well, when grandad John told us these stories , we believed them until he and great uncle Michael died"

"We where kids then Joe, we are 15 now, going to be men in 2 weeks! We cant believe this... i mean... we were supposed to believe in those stories! We were kids for crying out loud!" He said, his voice getting higher in pitch, trying to prove his point.

"What the hell you both onin about now?" Melissa snaps, turning her attention to her younger brothers.

"Nothing!" They both yelped in usion, hearing Natasha and Niamh laugh behind them silently. The boys knew Natasha and Niamh werent scared of Melissa, both could stand their ground easily, much to Melissa's annoyance.

"How long have we got left Pete?" Joe asks Peter who looks on his wireless electronic diary.

"2 and a half hours mate" Peter answers before shutting his planner down, putting it in his sonic bag that he carries with him.

After a long and agonising 25 minutes of silence, Joseph grumbles, sliding down in his seat, taking his pillow"Do we have an electric blanket"He asks aloud. Peter groans as Melissa snores, Natasha and Niamh laughing in the back seat.

"No Joe we're in a car" Peter says arrogantly in his english accent, sounding just like his grandfather, John in his younger days.

"What do you mean we dont have an electric blanket!?" Joe screeches" Uncle George said we could have one in the car!"

George rolls his bright blue/green orbs, his banging headache becoming more and more painful as the time goes on, his wife Elanor sleeping with a face mask on and not so suprisingly has ear plugs. Out of all those three years, George still hadn't got that bit sorted. How the hell can granny Wendy and Toodles cope with this every summer?

"Next time George, wear earplugs" He mumbles to himself"Defanetly earplugs, and maybe separate cars... or maybe a plane..." He wanders off, getting more excited.

"Wait a minute!" Joseph stops giving the rest of the children hope, all hoping that he had stopped for the rest of the ride"... What about a t.v for the car?" He goes on again, getting everyone else to argue, all except Melissa who was snoring away, Elanor who was sleeping soundly in the front seat as George tries to keep himself sane.

Melissa now jolted awake, Niamh kicking her seat.

"Who ever is kicking my seat better stop it!" Melissa now shouts sounding like a fog horn, making Joseph jump out his seat, bashing his head off Peters, who's head then bashed off Melissa's who's head now bashed into the car window. All groaning holding their heads to ease their pain.

Natasha and Niamh where both shaking with laughter, Niamh trying to cram her fist in her mouth as Natasha bounced on her seat, holding her phone videoing the whole episode, so she could show her loving grandmother the entertainment in the nursery.

Joe laughs as Peter glares, Melissa's fists clenging, ready to swing. Melissa immedietly shoves her seatbelt off, jumping on a shell shocked Peter, trying to get to a now shaking Joe.

"SAVE ME PETER!"Joe squeals, throwing his arms up in defense. Peter gasps for air as Melissa took the plunge "You're on you're own mate!" Peter gasps. Feeling lucky to be alive he moves down a bit to Melissa's seat putting on his seatbelt and putting the window down for some fresh air. Melissa still choking Joe in the backround.

Natasha tapps Petes shoulder, leaning over the back of the seat. Peter jumps, already feeling traumatised.

"Peter you alright?" she asks with a little hint of a laugh" You look a bit pale"Peter shook it off.

"I feel a little bit... iffy" His voice cracking. Whats he gonna be like if he needs to fight pirates in future? What a wimp. Natasha thought. Then again, he survived Melissa's wrath.

"You're a bit jumpy arent ya?" Niamh asked" I mean... You're voice sounds a bit sore...Then again i suppose it would be, with Mel's hands round you're throat"

Peter looks at Niamh incrediously" You dont say eh!"

Niamh laughs as she continues teasing Peter as Joseph is getting strangled with a raged Melissa, the car then suddenly skids to a stop, jolting Melissa to the floor as the others were strangled by their seat belts.

Poor Joe, what a shame, getting strangled twice in one night.

"Karma, it bites back" Natasha chokes as Niamh pulls her belt from her neck"At least we were only strangled once" She finsished sending Niamh a look who looked at her uncle with fear.

"Stop bickering!"George started" If you want to visit you're grandmother Natasha Angela Darling then i suggest you and you're cousins keep quiet!" He scolded"and for you Melissa Jane, you're 16, not a 6 year old brat, start growing up!"Melissa glared, Peter shakes, Natasha looks on at her father seriously as Niamh stayed silent. Only noise could be heard from Joe, as he catches his breath.

"OK?!"He shouted now, making his point clear. All kids nodd so they could get out this van.

"Good" He said, sounding normal again.

"Stupid brat" Melissa mumbles, turning to Joe. George turned round again with fire in his eyes" What was that?" He asks, sounding threatning.

"Nothing!" They all chorused.

George soon drove again, the full van silent.

Natasha honestly couldnt wait to get to her paridise.

Her home.

Back to her granny Wendy and Toodles.

Back to hearing the enchanting tales of Neverland.


End file.
